


SEASON OF LOVE;

by JeonNana



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Small series that I really love to write, just bunch of fluff seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeonNana/pseuds/JeonNana
Summary: Love is every day in the whole year. Each of every season, in the heart of each and every person. You just have to know which love fit for you.[ 1 • Spring Love • Dohyon x Dongpyo ][ 2 • Autumn Love • Tony x Sejin ][ 3 • Winter Love • ??? ][ 4 • Summer Love • ??? ]





	1. Spring Love: Bloom Bloom Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing wrong with fragile spring love—bloom and wither so easily just like the first cherry blossom, because people fall in love in spring, and spring love meant to be sweet, young and naive

Spring love is not always the pretty, fragile petals of daisies and chrysanthemums, entangled in a frail hand made flower crown a five years old would happily spun and dance on it. It could be it, though, there’s nothing wrong with fragile spring love—bloom and wither so easily just like the first cherry blossom, because people fall in love in spring, and spring love meant to be sweet, young and naive.

But Dohyon doesn’t think his spring love would wither so easily. His love might be small, premature; everything about him is so young and early, especially to know what love is. He should be careful, tiptoes around the edges, to find the right way to nurture his love, to let it bloom maybe not now but later when he’s ready.

Dongpyo is the one that said his love is too early, a kid like him to play with feeling is just something he would disperse right away. “It won’t last long,” Dongpyo said when he leaned on Dohyon’s chest, when they sit on the hill, watching the green unfold before them, feeling the breeze that makes Dohyon sneeze cutely, and bathe in graciousness that makes Dongpyo looks ethereal and other-worldly.

“I think it will,” Dohyon wants to touch him, tangling their fingers together, or playing with his hair. But he refrain to do so—no, he wasn’t swooning by the fact Dongpyo think he’s a kid, it’s just that he’s a kid and he hates the fact. “I’ve been liking you from long time ago.”

“Last spring? Last two spring? Tell me how long,” Dongpyo sounds so sweet, he always do, sometimes too much it makes Dohyon’s head spin.

“Last—winter,” he answers warily. Dongpyo chuckle, he closes his eyes, sun watching both souls, pouring them with comfort.

“That’s not very long,”

True, it’s not a long time, he’s aware of the time span and the frequency of their time together. It’s just too fast, his love would be prematurely bloom and probably wouldn’t last long. Dohyon bury his face on Dongpyo’s black hair, inhaling rose and the smell of his love. “Then please wait, I’ll make sure next spring we’ll call it our love.”

.  
.  
.


	2. Autumn Love: Look at Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes autumn love is alone in the middle of the withering leaf, watching kids playing and getting squeamish from bug, other time chirping away the song of the lone heart far to the north, where everything conjoined into a big, heavy lump of winter snow. But autumn love is something in between.

Autumn love is something in between. When the weather is in between the cold of the upcoming winter and the remaining heat from the last summer, it creates a perfect harmony—though sometimes too windy to stroll around hand in hand with your love, it still the perfect kind of weather to snuggle inbetween comforter and the comfortable hug of your bed. Sometimes autumn love is alone in the middle of the withering leaf, watching kids playing and getting squeamish from bug, other time chirping away the song of the lone heart far to the north, where everything conjoined into a big, heavy lump of winter snow. But autumn love is something in between.

Lee Sejin hates how easily Tony got swept away by the lulling wind, his conciousness would drifting away faster than the falling leaf could touch the ground. It took less than five minutes when Sejin left Tony to buy him some warm drink as he need to buy something for dinner as well, and come back to Tony snoring lightly on his desk, the autumn wind carding through his curly hair when Sejin return with a pout visible on his face.

But in between his thought, Sejin found something he had never think about before, about how Tony looks so cute with his puffy cheek pressed against his arms, how his lashes curl upward and Sejin notices he have long, thin lashes, eventhough Sejin claim he remember every feature about Tony, this one is new discovery, and it makes Sejin’s heart flutters. Class have ended for few hours, and Sejin thought it wasn’t a good idea to stay late on their campus knowing how harsh the wind could become when the night arrives, but Tony looks so calm, if he ever be one, then this is the only time in his life.

Sejin watch Tony take another breath, then release it with small snore from the gap of his lips. They haven’t been together that long, separated by one year and many classes stretched from morning to evening, occasionally Tony got his classes finished two or three hours before Sejin, but he would wait for the other male so they can walk together, talking about what kind of dinner they each gonna have back on their own room; sometimes talking about what kind of food they would have together. It’s a little bit of happiness in between of their hectic schedule, just to remember they got each other’s back—and hand, because Tony likes Sejin’s hand a tad too much.

Sejin slip one of his finger inside Tony’s grasp, the younger instinctively search for more, despite deep in his slumber. Sejin smile to himself, they are weird in their own way, and Sejin likes that, the way Tony reach for his hand to hold.

He sit in front of his autumn love, bury his face on his elbow atop the desk, hiding the half part of his rose-tinted face, as he gaze into Tony’s long lashes again. He likes those eyes when they opened wide and clear, but he also likes how they just serenely closed and reminds Sejin about how delicate Tony can be. Something in his chest jumping wildly, probably his heart, but in between his fuzzy thought, he pushes himself to kiss the tip of his nose.

It was warm, a little bit too cold outside, and Tony didn’t let go of his hand until he wake up an hour later when the wind had died down. And when they walked down the park, Sejin can see autumn love gazing just behind the tree, serenading them with the song from the sky.

.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
